esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Esmeraldan Empire
The Esmeraldan Empire is a major global power that was founded in 4495, encompassing the city-state of Esmeralda and their subject colonies and territories. It was known as the Kingdom of Esmeralda prior to the conquering of the Anhangabaun Free State in 4972 when it was officially renamed as the Esmeraldan Empire. Provinces and Territories The Esmeraldan Empire is a federation composed of five provinces (also called duchies). These provinces are responsible for most of the Empire's social programs (such as health care, education, and welfare). Each province has autonomy over their form of government. The provincial governors are represented in the Consilium by their Quaestor on the Curiate Council. Provinces The five provinces of the Empire are: *Principality of Esmeralda (Since 4495) *Reino del Sur (Since 4972) *Datu (Since 4998) *Boar Republic (Since 5003) *Berran Meritocracy (Since 5014) The Ports There are also several large military bases located throughout the empire. These Ports serve military, economic and civilian purposes. They belong to no specific province of the Empire, however citizens residing here still elect Senators to the Imperial Senate and have non-voting representation in The Curiate. *Port Bayeux *Port Charles *Port Cintractus *Port Streuv *Port Tull *Falkair Station *Sodraas Shipyards Government The empire is ruled by the emperor who presides as the head of state, the leader of the Consilium, the supreme ruler of and absolute authority of the Esmeraldan Legion. The emperor has the exclusive right to declare war, ratify treaties, and negotiate with foreign leaders. The emperor is also the ultimate authority in decision making although the creation of new laws and policy requires the cooperation of the legislative branch. The bureaucratic functions of the empire are administered by the legislative branch, which is made up imperial senate and the curiate and presided over by Chancellor. The legislative branch requires the consent of the emperor for the creation of new laws and policy. The judicial functions of government are administered by the Prefaectus Order and in some cases, the military. History The Exodus After World War 5 concluded, Advenans began to experiment on human survivors. The radioactive atmosphere of Earth created by the Jushasz Project caused major mutations in many pockets of survivors creating several mutant offshoots of humanity that will be known as meta-humans or metas. Some of the last human survivors were held prisoner in camps by the Advenans for several centuries all while being experimented on. In 4431, in an event that would become known as The Exodus, a group of two-hundred prisoners (lead by Jeremy Tull) fled an Advenan experimentation facility with a stolen shuttle. The group crashed in the former Nevada dessert, in the county of Esmeralda. During their time there, they discovered an abandoned and forgotten fallout shelter from the fourth world war and resurrect it. Within fifty years, they manged to rebuild a fairly prosperous society inside the fallout shelter and name it Esmeralda . Building a Kingdom Eventually, the new fledgling society was forced to decide on their process for determinding leadership of the colony. After a brief conflict, the community opted for a monarchy style of government. The small underground village chose Jeremy Tull’s son, Jeremy Tull Jr., as their first King. As one of his earliest acts, King Tull I granted certain families “noble” status due to contributions they had made to the community and creation of the realm up to that point. House Tull was established as the original royal house and eight others were created to support it including Labelle, Garbháin, Titus, Reinhardt, Seko, Conteville, Troy and Carpentier. These nobility rights provided members an opportunity to own land, accumulate wealth and hold major titles. This act created class division that continued into modern times. The rest of the survivors' families become known as “commoners”. The small Kingdom of Esmeralda continued to grow and flourish for centuries without interference. Several airships and shuttles from the fifth world war were discovered crashed in the area surrounding Esmeralda. They were refurbished by the Esmeraldans and the Royal Legion is established by King Tull II. Shortly after exploration of the nearby territory the Legion made first contact with Sodraas, a city of amphibian meta-humans living under the remains of the Pacific Ocean. It was the Esmeraldan's first contact with meta-humans and an outside Kingdom. In 4594, King Tull III died unexpectedly without issue and the line of succession within the house itself was highly disputed. The royal house of the empire was House Tull and the title of King of Esmeralda was a hereditary one specific to them. The conference to determine a new King was deadlocked and this erupted into the War of the Great Houses. At the conclusion of the civil war, the Reformer alliance led by House Labelle emerged victorious. House Labelle was named as the new royal house for the next reign but it was determined that the title of King would no longer be hereditary. All sitting monarchs would be required to name their heir to the position of Viceroy from among one of the noble houses of the empire and direct hereditary succession would be forbidden to prevent dynastic legacy. The Prefaectus Order was established shortly after to maintain order over the realm and enforce this new law of succession. The head of the order, the Prefect-Patris, would be directly responsible for naming the new monarch based on their interpretation of the newly created law. King Labelle I also has other major contributions during his reign by helping to establish the colonies of Labelle City and Titus and founding of the Imperial Senate where the Kingdom would be governed from and new laws passed. The Stradans The Esmeraldan Kingdom became increasingly aggressive over time as they made contact with more survivor civilizations. In 4681, they force the Sodraas to join the Empire and become hostile towards the meta-human city of Larkstonia. In 4711, Esmeralda finally conquers Larkstonia and makes contact with the Stradan Regime. The Stradans are revealed to be a reclusive, vicious, and paranoid meta-human race. Their fleet proves to be comparable to the Esmeraldan and hostilities increase. Two years later, the Stradans unofficially entered into war with the Esmeraldans. After the near destruction of Esmeralda’s Garbháin Colony and the fierce retaliation by the Imperial Legion, the Treaty of Abbai is signed by King Garbháin I and the Stradan Sovereign. The new treaty in 4745 establishes the first new world border and non aggression pact. Conquest Eighty years after the Stradan conflict , the Esmeraldan Kingdom opts to colonize the south to avoid further conflict with Strada. The two new colonies are Seko City and Brindzan . Shortly after the new colonies are constructed, contact is made with a smaller empire made up of meta-humans hailing from the city known as Anhangabaú . A relative peaceful relationship based on trade and cultural exchange is enjoyed by both sides for nearly two centuries. In 4910, the two former allies have their first armed conflict at Anhangabaú’s colony of Tora over a trade dispute. The relationship quickly cools and a “cold war” arms race begins between the two sides. In 4951, war breaks out between the two sides. Anhangabaú has a major victory in 4956 by seizing control of the Brindzan colony. War continues for another 15 years based on a system of “engage and retreat” with neither side scoring major victories. Esmeralda is never able to retake Brindzan throughout the course of the war despite numerous attempts. Rear-Admiral Guillaume Bayeux leads an attack the Anhangabaú base of Arrus in 4971. It becomes known as the Battle of Arrus and ends the prolonged war in one tactical sweep. The government of Anhangabaú surrendered following the battle. The Anhangabaun Free State was absorbed into Esmeraldan territory and the new empire was divided into the Esmeraldan and Anhagabaun kingdoms. Anhangabaú was granted nine noble houses of their choosing and a King of the South appointed by the new Emperor Tull VIII. This victory provides a thirst for power in the Esmeraldan imperial court. Following the end of the Esmeraldan-Anhangabaun War , greater range airships are built and sent east by the Legion. They discover three new countries during an expedition in 4985 known as the Uma Alliance, Pretorian Confederacy, and Isalon Empire. All three nation states were hostile towards each other. Esmeralda makes first true diplomatic ties with the Umans. Very much like the Anhangabaúns, their society was made up of meta-human (of varied ethnicity) and humans. Their government was based around a gerontocracy, where a council of five elders known as Datu, made all major decisions for Umans. While a relatively peaceful country, they had many conflict with the Stradans, Pretorians and Isalons over a course of many years and their infrastructure was weakened. For an number of years the two sides enjoy limited trade and cultural exchange. When a disease known as Dagal breaks out in Uma in 4991, the Uman Confederacy requests relief in the form of food and medical supplies. The Esmeraldan Empire chooses to use the opportunity to land a bulk of their military forces within their territory and establish a military occupation. An Esmeraldan medical convoy manages to eradicate the plague in 4997, by which time the Empire is fully entrenched in the Uman territory. A year later the Umans become the third realm of the Empire. They are also granted senate seats, nine noble houses and are allowed to maintain their council of elders for leadership. Emperor Conteville I also establishes the Curiate Council. Each province of the Empire would receive one seat and vote on the council. The representatives on the Curiate, known as Quaestors, would be appointed by their respective governments and would serve as an ambassador the Imperial throne. The quiet conquering of the Umans, proved to be a popular political manoeuvre and Guillaume Bayeux becomes Emperor Conteville I in 5000. By this time, the Pretorian and Isalon had been in a vicious war for nearly five years. The Isalons were close to victory over their long time rivals. The Pretorians were a democratic-based Empire in southern Africa. Their nation-states population was made up of meta-humans of two distinct ethnicities and a mutant race known as Rattans, descended from giant mutant rats. The Isalon were based on the island once known as Madagascar. The Isalons are a distinct meta-human race of their own. Eventually Emperor Conteville I chooses to side with the Pretorians against the Isalons. This allows for a swift victory at the Battle of Isalo. Emperor Conteville I prevents the Pretorians from wiping out the Isalons and forces them to absorb them into their confederacy. A year later, Emperor Conteville I gives the Pretorian Confederacy an ultimatum to join the Empire or face destruction in a in attack. The weakened Pretorians are forced to join the Esmeraldan Empire. They are granted a seat on the Curiate council, senate seats, nine noble houses of their own choosing and the right to form their own internal government. A year after the Pretorians and Isalons were absorbed into the Empire, first contact was made with the last of the nation states on Earth. The first was a nation made up of humans and a meta-human minority known as Berra. The other proved to be a surprise for the Empire, with the discovery of a small underground civilization known as Natodren, made up of Procyon survivors. Berra and Natodren had been at peace with each other for centuries and had shared mutual defence against the Advenans on several occasions. The Berrans ran their society as a meritocracy with accomplishments being the deciding factor on rank, title, and position. Natodren still operated as a traditional Procyon civilization, with slight variations caused by a millennia of isolation. Emperor Conteville I become obsessed with both nations and absorbing them into the Empire. Despite numerous attempts, the Berrans and Procyons maintain their isolation and defence from the Esmeraldans for years. In 5012, war broke out between the Esmeraldan Empire and the alliance of Berra and Natodren. The alliance eventually finds that they are outmatched by the much stronger Esmeraldan airships in the brutal two year war. In 5014, the alliance decides to surrender. Emperor Conteville I forces Natodren to join the new Berran province and subscribe to their style of government. The new province is granted a seat on the Curiate Council, senate seats, and the right to maintain their style of government. The Berrans reject the concept of nobility and opts not to accept the offer of nine noble houses. Praepositans A strange phenomenon began to take place in 5029, as a small minority of humans begin to demonstrate incredible abilities such as telepathy, super-speed, and self-propelled flight. Genetic testing on the subject proved that they are actually hybrids of humans and meta-humans, which was previously thought to be impossible. This incredible step in evolution was met with fear and scepticism by the public. Their genetic compatibility will all meta races leads to a fear that their existence will lead to the extinction of the existing race. The individuals become known as “praepositans”. Emperor Seko I orders that they be quarantined from the general population. The Containment Act was passed by the Royal Court in 5031, ordering that their rights be extremely limited. The majority of praepositans go into hiding. The phenomenon continues to grow primarily amongst the North Folk. The First & Second Metal Wars The fledgling Esmeraldan Empire now controlled the majority of the planet and began to grow their militaristic, scientific and trade endeavours as a unified nation-state. Their relative size and power finally forced the Advenans to take notice of them. While the Esmeraldans attempted to avoid contact, the Advenans finally attacked in 5061 to demonstrate their perception of what parts of the planet they controlled. This began what would become known as the First Metal War. The ten year conflict provides the Advenans with all they really want, a buffer between themselves and the organic species of the planet. However, the Imperial Legion develops "scrambler" weapons which provides the military with the ability to actually kill the Advenans and not just destroy their robotic avatars. The Treaty of Vomnis is signed by the Stradan Sovereign and Emperor Seko I, which establishes the neutral zone along the new Advenan border. The empire constructs a massive floating air station at the very edge of the neutral zone, designated as Falkair Station, to monitor the activities of the Advenans and provide a trade route to the Berran province. A second (but much smaller) conflict with the Berrans breaks out in 5093 that becomes known as the Second Metal War. The ten year conflict proved to be the first major victory of organics against the Advenans in history. Advenans cease their attacks and sign a mutual non-aggression pact in 5101. The Third Metal War The next hundred years is spent building up the military power of the Imperial Legion. In 5210, the remains of an ancient Procyon battle cruiser is discovered near Berra, relatively undamaged. It is refurbished and launched as the HMS Procyon. It provides the Esmeraldan Empire with their only vessel capable of space travel and inter-dimensional jumping. This allows the new flagship of the empire to be almost anywhere on the planet in only a few short minutes. This massive build-up of airships and the new Procyon cruiser causes much concern among the Advenan population. In a bid to slow down this progress, the Advenans declare war in 5234. The conflict proves to be the greatest war between the two sides, as both sides take heavy losses over the next four years. It is finally a solider named Captain John Labelle of the HMS Atlanta finally crushes the Advenan fleet near Falkair Station in what becomes known as the Battle of the Croix. The decisive battle forces the Advenans to retreat into their territory. Shortly following the end of the Third Metal War, there are major riots in Berra province as a political movement for independence grows. Captain Labelle manages to squash the riots before any major damage is done. The two victories propel John Labelle into politics as a senator on the fast track to a cabinet posting. The Stradan War The Stradans who had long honoured their treaty with the Esmeraldans became increasingly concerned over their growing influence and might. With the Advenans defeated in the Third Metal War, the Stradans became convinced that they would be the next target of their imperial conquest. In 5243, the Stradan fleet attacked without provocation or warning with the destruction of the HMS Boxall. War broke out immediately between the two sides as the Esmeraldans had longed to discover how the Stradans had advanced over the centuries. The empire quickly realized that the Stradan fleet was technological superior to their own and the Stradans began taking more and more victories in the war. In 5249, Larkstonia was annexed by the Stradan military forces. A few short months later the Stradans attempted to end the war in a final blow by attacking the imperial capital of Esmeralda Prime. The losses on both sides were devastating, however the Esmeraldan forces proved to be victorious. The battle of Esmeralda Prime resulted in the remaining Stradan forces to retreat into their territory. In early 5250, a ceasefire was established by both sides. Active military exercises and engagement came to a halt; however the war was not officially over. Shortly after the ceasefire, the Imperial Legion commissions a special top secret project known as the Bolide armour project. The goal of the Bolide project is to create a power compact one man battleship for the Imperial Legion’s special missions. The Border Wars In 5255, the Advenans once again became hostile toward the Esmeraldan Empire. Advenans attacked and destroyed a small Berran outpost colony on the edge of the border. An Advenan ambassador claimed that the current treaty had not been broken by their side as the Berran outpost had been inside their interpretation of the neutral zone. This began a series of small border skirmishes that would become known as “the border wars”. A dozen of these conflicts would occur over the next five years, some conflicts would last for months at a time while others only for mere hours. Many victories are achieved by a relatively unknown young officer named Commander Edmund Marchetti of the HMS Daria. The HMS Daria considered to be an under-gunned and underequipped airship leads to a record number of battle victories and enemy kills during this time. Also during the border wars, a mysterious figure appeared as a mythical Procyon centurion calling himself the Tay al-Ard. With an amazing ability of singular trans-dimensional jumping, he could appear almost anywhere at one. Tay al-Ard’s contributions lead to many imperial victories in the border wars. In 5259, the Bolide project launches “The Missile”, a small one man craft, piloted by Commander Orlando Okpoho. With the assistance of Tay al-Ard and The Missile, the Imperial Legion is able to defeat the Advenans handily in the final three border wars. The results of the border wars helped to establish where imperial and Advenan claims along the neutral zone truly lied. A new Treaty of Vomnis was signed with the Advenans following the border wars that clearly defined where the new border now fell and the consequences of breaking the terms of the new treaty. The Spectral Project The year 5262 saw John Labelle, hero of the Third Metal War and Berran riots, crowned as the new Emperor Labelle III. As one of his first official acts he orders the creation of a new class of airship on the advice of Captain Orlando Okpoho, also known as The Missile. The Spectral Project would attempt to replicate and improve on Procyon technology salvaged from the HMS Procyon. The project has an estimated trillion dollar credit budget approved to create the ultimate weapon of war for the empire. In 5265, Emperor Labelle III dies of heart complications. Vernon Carpentier is designated to become the new ruler of the Esmeraldan Empire. Category:Nations Category:Government